Caranya
by FiyuiChan
Summary: Mungkin saat ia kecil, Sakura memang benar-benar menyukainya, bahkan Naruto mengakui itu. tapi akan terus seperti itu? ah.. salahkan prinsip hidupnya yang tidak ingin pacaran sebelum ia berusia dua puluh tahun. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau menyesal!" /complete


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto -senseeeei

Pair : Sasuke and Sakura

Genre : Romance

.

 **Caranya**

.

Angin berhembus kecang, derai hujan yang turun terdengar bergemuruh saat menyentuh atap rumah-rumah atau benda padat lainnya. Beberapa pohon yang menjulang tinggi di pinggir jalan tumbang, menimpa prasarana yang tersedia. Beberapa kali kilat terlihat menyambar dari atas lagit, seolah mencari wadah untuk melampiaskan kilatannya. Jalanan di salah satu kota di Jepang sepi akan penghuni, mereka memilih untuk bersinggah dimanapun tempat yang dapat melindungi diri mereka dari amukan cuaca yang ekstrim.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam model emo menghela napas dari dalam jendela bening kelasnya yang terletak di lantai tiga sekolahnya. Laki-laki yang saat ini duduk di kelas dua belas ini beberapa kali menghela napas, menghiraukan celotehan guru bermasker yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran ekonomi dengan layar proyektor di depan kelas. iris hitamnya menatap langit dengan pandangan malas, rasanya ia ingin hujan ini berhenti dan ia ingin cepat pulang.

Ia memang duduk di kelas dua belas, sekitar tiga bulan lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi di Tokyo. Tidak heran jika sekolahnya memberikan jam tambahan di pulang sekolah untuk mmbuat sisanya menjadi lebih siap untuk berjuang di meja pertarungan universitas yang mereka inginkan.

"Ssstt.. teme, kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei? Aku tdak terlalu mengerti apa yang dia ajarkan hari ini."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang duduk semeja dengannya, dilihatnya laki-laki seumuran bersurai pirang jabrik itu tengah mencatat –atau juga tidak karena yang ia lakukan hanya mencoret-coret buku paket dengan gambar wajah gurunya versi cibi- pelajaran yang ditayangkn di layar proyektor. "Hn,"

Naruto menghela napas lelah meladeni sahabat semejanya dari sejak ia mengenyam pendidikan di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Merasa bosan, ia kembali menggambar seekor makhluk mitologi berupa rubah berekor sembilan dengan pensil mekaniknya. Ia kembali melirik Sasuke yang kembali menatap langit hitam, mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau ada masalah?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto lagi, tidak menjawab. "Oh ya teme, sekolah sebentar lagi akan berakhir ya," gumamnya pelan, "Aku pasti sangat merindukan saat-saat ini, hari ini, derik ini, yang pasti nantinya akan menjadi kenangan." Naruto melirik Sasuke yang tak mengangap perkataannya sama sekali. Melihat itu membuanya menjadi jengkel, tidak tahu apa kalau cuaca seperti ini lebih enak jika hati juga ikut menjadi mendung. Menyeringai, Naruto kembali meneruskan perkataanya. "Kau tidak berminat mengatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura-chan?" tepat sasaran. Menetahui itu Naruto memperlebar cengirannya.

"Hn,"

"Kita tahu bahwa kita berdua sama-sama pernah menyukai Sakura-chan kan. Yah tentu aku lebih dulu menyukainya saat kita pertama kali masuk taman kanak-kanak. Kau tahu, aku sangat membencimu karena Sakura terus-terusan mengejarmu. Teme." Sasuke melemparkan seringiannya pada Naruto, dibalas dengan dengusan menjengkelkan. "Brengsek kau Sasuke. Tapi aku sudah mempunyai Hinata-chan" Ucapnya bercanda. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat Sakura-chan darimu? Menurutku wajahmu sebelas duabelas dengan papan gosokan kaa-san dirumah. Datar." Gentian Sasuke yang mendengus.

Naruto melirik arah pandang Sasuke, dari sebrang kelas mereka, ia dapat melihat seorag gadis bersurai merah muda baru memasuki kelas bersamaan dengan beberapa temannya yang masih mengenakan seragam olah raga sekolah mereka. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

Sekolah mereka memang besar, memiliki tiga gedung yang saling berdekatan. Satu gedung untuk para siswa yang memilih kelas IPA, satu lagi IPS, dan satu gedung yang paling besar berada di bagian depan. Menjulang tinggi sebagai ruang guru, administrasi serta lapangan indoor untuk olahraga saat cuaca tidak mendukung untuk menggunakan lapangan outdor. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil, namun saat penjurusan di menengah atas. Ia memutuskan untuk memilih jurusan IPA, yang ia sukai demi masa depannya, mengesampingkan bahwa ia ingin sekali satu kels kembali dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke sendiri memilih IPS karena akan meneruskan usaha ayahnya, ia akan mengambil bisnis saat kuliah, Tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lihat, heh teme?"

"Hn," Naruto mendengus.

"Huh kenapa sih kita ada jam tambahan hari ini? Enak sekali kelas Sakura-chan tidak ada kelas tambahan."

"Kelas tambahan sudah dijadwal dobe." Gumamnya.

Naruto menggedikkan bahunya tidak pedulu, "Teme, Sakura-chan aka melanjutkan pendidikan dokter ke Jerman."

"Hn, aku tahu."

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan perasaanmu?"

"Entah,"

Naruto menghala napas gusar, "Kau tahu teme, perasaan seseorang bisa berubah. Juga perasaan Sakura-chan. Mungkin dia dulu menyukaimu, sangat, dan sampai saat ini kau juga tahu. Saat kita lulus SMP, kau mngatakan kita bertiga akan selalu menjadi teman, tanpa memikiran perasaan Sakura-chan yang kau tahu sendiri bahwa ia sangat menyukaimu. Dan lihat sekarang… kau kena karmanya. Sakura-chan tidak bersikap seperti saat dulu ia bersikap padamu, seperti yang kau minta, ia benar-benar menjadikanmu teman. Dan sekarang… malah kau yang menyukainya."

"…"

"Aku bukan menyalahkanmu, aku hanya takut kau menyesal jika seandanya sepulang ia dari Jerman, sudah membawa penggantimu. Kau tahu kan, Sejak SMA Sakura-chan banyak yang mendekati. Dari Sasori-senpai, Neji, Lee, Pein-senpai, jangan lupakan bahwa Gaara dari sekolah tetangga juga pernah menyukainya dan lainnya yang aku sampai lupa. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, jangan salahkan aku." Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya, bersamaan dengan bel sekolah yang menandakan bahwa kelas tambahan sudh berakhir.

Sasuke menatap buku pelajarannya dengan gundah, perkataan Naruto dikelas terus membayanginya. Dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini ia menyukai seorang wanita. Awalnya ia meman mengangap Sakura adalah pengganggu, selalu mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi dengan panggilan panggilan dari bibir cemprengnya. Ia rishi, tentu. Tapi itu dulu. Entah sejak kapan keberadaan gadis pink itu sudah mejadi keharusan dalam kesehariannya. Pernah suatu eketika sehari ia tidak melihat kepala merah muda, tanpa ia sadari, matanya mencari tanpa persetujuan darinya. Bergerak begitu saja.

Bagaimana caranya ia menjalani harinya tapa merah muda di setiap harinya?

Sasuke berdecih. Menelungkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan yang berada di atas bukunya yang masih terbuka. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu, gimanapn caranya. Tapi prinsip hidupnya yang tak akan berpacaran sebelum ia berumur dua puluh tahun membuat ia menahan untuk tidak mengatakan. Salahkan dirinya yang begitu memegang teguh prinsip hidupnya. Ia menolehka kepalanya ke samping kanan, masih dengan tangan yang tertelungkup. Dilihatnya foto ia, Sakura dn Naruto saat merayakan hari kelulusan mereka di sekolah menengah pertama.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. ia menggeser tombol hijau ke samping kanan dan mendekatkan telepon pintar itu ke telinganya. "Ya, aniiki?"

 _Ah aku sangat merindukanmu otouto, apa kabar?_

"Hn, baik."

 _Masih sama seperti dulu. Eh Sasuke kapan kau lulus?_

"Tiga bulan lagi,"

 _Bagus. Bagaimana kalua kau kuliah disini? Switzerland eh?_

Sasuke mengerutkan alis berpikir, mencoba menyatukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Menemukan titik terbaik, ia menyeringai. "Akan aku bilang ke ibu."

 _Hahaha bagus.. akan ku katakn ke ayah tentang rencanamu kuliah disini.._

"Hn, terimakasih aniiki."

 _Oke. Sudah ya otoutoo.. aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu, karena pembukaan universitas disini juga sekitar tiga bulan lagi.. nanti persyaratannya akan aku kirimkan, sekarang aku ada tugas penelitian. sampai bertemu di Switzerland!_

"Hn,"

Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Ia akan kuliaah di Eropa bersama Sakura, walaupun berbeda negara. Lagipula Jerman dengan Swiss masih dalam lingkup Eropa. Ia dapat bertemu seminggu sekali atau tiga hari sekali. Setidaknya jaraknya tidak sejauh Jerman ke Jepang. Dengan begitu ia dapat mengawasi gadis itu selalu, memastikan bahwa ia tetap sendiri sampai ia yang berdiri dihadapan gadis itu. Ya, hanya ia seorang.

.

THE END

.

Yooo~ Fi kembali lagihh… fic ringan mengisi waktu luang dihari minggu sebelum besokm ulai aktif kuliah wkwk… kepikiran aja buat fic ini karena banyak anak kelas 12 yang pc dan minta saran buat kuliah ahahah.. btw kalo ada yang mau minta saran kuliah, atau jurusan, ptn, snm, sbm, atau mau curhad juga boleh, bisa ke aku ya.. langsung PM ajahh…

Maaf fic True Adventure belum bisa lanjut buntu ide euy, lupa sama jalan ceitanya kek mana soalnya itu fic dari jaman aku smp

Salam,

Fiyui-chan


End file.
